A chance encounter
by 8pain
Summary: A year after her engagement was broken off, Christine has started a new life. However, a small meeting brings the past back. It is just a small idea I had in my head. The characters might be a little oc. Modern. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

The last note of the piano slowly settled into the room, and then the audience started to clap. It was the sound you would expect at a professional musical establishment, not a run of the mill café. I had been working here every second Saturday of the month for some of the more difficult classical songs that played. It was something I normally wouldn't do because of my stage fright, but this establishment had a required costume the singers, a curly blond wig and a small mask that covered the top portion of my face. It was in this disguise that I received the gracious applause before I stepped off the stage and when to the small changing room. However, I could almost hear a familiar voice calling out to me. Shaking my head I closed the door and quickly started to change.

Gently I lifted the wig off my head and placed it in the small hair net, and sack I had brought it in. Then I removed the bobby pins that held up my own silky brown hair. I had almost considered to just cutting it off, but my fiancé had convinced me otherwise. The mask came off nest and I placed it in my purse that had been discarded earlier tonight in a small corner. I reached back to the zipper at the top of my plain white dress when I heard a pounding at my door. Startled, I flipped the locks and opened it. One of the waitresses quickly handed me a letter, and then disappeared down the hall. I stood in the hallway stunned by what had just occurred as the sound of a piano filled the air.

Turning the envelope over I could see that it was blank on both sides, not even a name was written onto it. Someone must have gave it to her, and then told her to give it to me. I meant to tear it open, but it wasn't even sealed closed. In side there was a small note that was quickly written and a small origami rose. Smiling I stuck the delicate rose into my hair, and read the note.

My dearest Christine,

My original plan was to surprise you tomorrow because my business trip finished earlier than I had originally anticipated. However, once I had heard you sing-you know I couldn't resist coming to hear you-I knew that I had to see you earlier. Unfortunately my business partner was also here and so I had to leave before your performance was done. For this I am truly sorry, and I promise that something like that won't happen again. We had to go to my office to look over a few inconsequential documents, but I will be heading straight to a rendezvous point once I am done. I would like to meet you at the park where I first heard you singing. However, I understand if you are too offended at my leaving to come.

Even without the signature I knew who it was. A large grin spread across my face, and I decided to forgo changing. Making sure I had my purse and my small clothing bag, I left the room, and headed out on the side entrance. Despite it being around 11:30 I felt full of energy, and couldn't stop myself from doing a small twirl on the street side walk. Street lamps softly glowed in the night guiding my way to the park. Doing an estimation in my head of how far his office was, and how long my performance was, I figured he would arrive in five minutes. As I walked out in front of the building I had just came from the door flew open and the person accidently bumped into me. The paper flower fell to the ground and I quickly knelt down to retrieve it while muttering an apology.

"Christine!" it was evident that he was as surprised as I was at this encounter.

I tilted my head to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Although his face was deeply shadowed I could faintly see his blue eyes peering at my face. He was dressed in a black business suit, and he held a briefcase in his hand. He stepped aside to let the door close shut, and offered a hand to help me stand up. I glared at his hand and stood up so I could look him in the eye.

"Why did you come here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"When I heard that you might be singing here, how could I resist?"

Oh, I had forgotten how soft his voice was, and I had to blink to stop the tears from spilling out of my eyes. His voice brought a flash of memories that I had long since forgotten, and I had to turn away from him.

"I thought it was because I wanted to sing that you left."

"I realized that once you were actually gone that I couldn't live without you."

"How long after I left?" I was glad that he couldn't actually see my face, because now tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"It took me a few months but-"

"You mean after your brother died?" I clenched my free hand into a fist.

"Christine it isn't like that!"

"Than what is it Raoul? You personally told me that you would support me in my career choice, but the moment your brother made on my voice you stopped."

"I didn't stop!"

"Oh, really?" I was beyond furious now. "Directly after that conversation you did everything in your power to make sure I wasn't hired. Oh, how did you word it? 'I need to help her realize that this isn't what she wants.'" I glared at him.

He took a small step backwards, and in the gleam of the street lights I could see that his eyes widened. "Christine I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't lie to me. You cared more about what your brother thought than about me. That was the real reason you broke off our engagement. You didn't want to marry someone who didn't fit into your brother's standards." My voice broke on the last word.

It felt like my heart was breaking all over again. Try as I might I couldn't stop the old pain from coming back. It was like thorny vines were slowly entrapping my heart, piercing it like paper. It had only been a year ago when he had told me that he felt like we should discontinue our engagement until I had a more permanent place in my career choice. Then as I had numbly walked out of the door he quickly told me that if I gave up he would welcomed me back with open arms.

"Christine!" his voice was farther away, and I realized that I had been walking away from him and towards the park.

Taking a breath I steadied myself and began to force those old memories to fade away. Once Raoul had broken off our engagement my old stage fright had come back in doves until I could no longer publicly sing. If my old singing instructor, now fiancé, hadn't come to check up on me I might have stopped singing once and for all. The tears were slowly drying up, and I pushed all thoughts of Raoul from my mind as I placed the rose back into my hair. Tonight would not be ruined by my chance encounter with Raoul. I was jarred from my thoughts as I was turned around.

"Christine, just listen to what I am saying for a moment. I realize that I had wronged you that is why I started to look for you. I would have come to apologize sooner if you hadn't moved away from your apartment."

"Raoul I don't want an apology, I don't want anything more from you."

"Please can't we just talk about this, I'll make it up to you. How about a late dinner, my treat. If you just wait here I can get my car."

"Raoul that wouldn't be appropriate, I'm enga-"

"Just wait until we get to the restaurant, okay?" he cut me off.

"No Raoul." I tried to lift my left hand to show him the shiny gold band around my ring finger, but he mistook my meaning and grabbed my hand.

I tried to tug away but he wouldn't let go. Looking up I saw a black car drive by, and I made eye contact with the driver.

"It's okay if you want to come to get the car with me, I just thought you might like to rest for a moment." He tried to pull me along but I yanked my hand out of his grasp.

"Actually I would like to wait here, just promise me you will be back soon."

He smiled as he promised before hurrying away. As his dark form faded into the shadows the car drove up to the curb, and I wasted no time climbing in.

"Drive!" I ordered before I had properly fastened my seat belt. Glancing out my window I saw Raoul unlocking his car. "Now I will have to quit my job." I muttered under my breath.

"Care to tell me the name of your admirer?" Jealousy poured from his lips

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize his face. That was Raoul."

I felt him stiffen for a moment before gaining back his composure. "I'm sorry you had to meet him, I thought I had covered your tracks well enough."

As we stopped at a red light he turned towards me and gently stroked my tear stained cheek. His amber eyes glowed softly in the dark as he scrutinized my face.

"Don't worry about that Erik. What has happened in the past can't be erased by any type of bribe you may give someone. Let's just forget what has happened earlier tonight and move on."

The light flicked to green and he started to drive once again. "What would you like to do tonight?"

I smiled. "I got a little note saying that you might have a reservation at a restaurant, and I was wondering if you would treat me to a late dinner."


End file.
